


A Different Weapon

by JulesFromSpace



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulesFromSpace/pseuds/JulesFromSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader insert - LevixReader.<br/>You were an agent to-be, training to become a member of the Survey Corps. You were one of the academy's top students. One day, a new teacher arrived, supposedly the best of the best; he was short, annoying and harsh.. out of all possible outcomes, you never thought falling in love with him would be one - but that's what you did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Quick authors note;  
> Hello! This is the first fan fiction I'm posting on this site - it's a readerxLevi story. I have been thinking about writing one forever, so now I'm finally doing it! Any ideas or constructive critisism is welcome.  
> Hope You'll enjoy it!  
> Btw, this is a modern fan fic and there will be swearing throughout the story!!! Also, I'm not from an english speaking country, so sorry for any eventual mistakes.  
> I do not own Shingeki no kyojin or any of the characters!

"DONE!" you said and laid the gun on the table in front of you.   
  
"Good job, (name)," Erwin said with a proud look on his face - not that you could see that through the blindfolds though."You managed to assemble it perfectly in record time."  
You removed the cloth that covered your eyes and took a second to admire your work. Yes. It was indeed done right; the gun laid perfectly before your eyes, fully loaded. Your skills had improved quite quickly. Your combat abilities were good, a bit rough and unpolished, but good. You learned how to handle a few different guns and now, you could also assemble and load one in the dark; an abillity expectet from all agents of the Survey Corps.    
  
"I'm really proud of you, (name)," Erwin continued and laid a hand on your shoulder. "You've learned fast. You have only been with us for 6 months, but you are already ahead of the class; well, you and Mikasa are somewhat even, but you get the picture."  
He gave your shoulder a quick 'shake' before letting go. He headed towards the door and turned the handle.  
  
"S-sir?" you stuttered and looked up from the table, your (e/c) eyes meeting his icy blue ones.  
He turned his head in your direction.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thank you. You've really taught me a lot," you said, giving you superior a smile. Erwin was one of the co-founders of the corps, he was also in the committee that searched for new talents; they found you on a college, where you were put by you aunt, who was your only remaining family. You lived with her for a few years after your parents died, but you were never close. She was always out of town and left you on the college as soon as she could. She paid for you to live on campus, and sent a check every month, but you never talked; but it didn't really bother you. When you were discovered by the agency, you cut off all contact with her. Now, you lived at the 'academy for gifted youngsters' - the agency's division for young agents-to-be.   
Erwin smiled and gave you a nod.   
  
"You are one of our top-students (name), we are glad to have you." With that he left the room and closed the door behind him.   
  
You got up from the chair and stretched your body. You had been sitting down all day, trying to beat the record, and would not quit until you had. Your eyes searched for the clock on the wall and looked at the time; 6:30PM. Dinner would be ready in a few minutes. You decided to leave and head towards the dining hall.

-

"Hey, (name)!" Armin and Eren called from your usual table, almost synchronized.   
Mikasa smiled and waved, she was more the quiet type, but she was a loyal friend, especially to Eren. They had all been your friends since your first week; actually, there were a lot of nice people. You never really felt like you belonged anywhere before you got to the academy. You had always felt weird about not having any family, but nobody here really had; the agency only chose orphans, or people with bad family relations. That way, you didn't have anything to miss or anything to lose.  
  
"Hey guys," you said and placed your plate on the table before you sat down and began eating. "What's new?" you asked while you stuffed your face with pasta.   
  
"I kicked Jean's ass," Eren proudly announced. The two of them where always competing in hand-to-hand combat, which was quite amusing to everyone else; they always took it way too far and got really pissed at each other, but you guessed that's how it was supposed to be, when two overly competitive people clashed.        
   
"Oh, Jean's poor, poor ass," you said while shaking your head. Armin and  Mikasa both started laughing, and you and Eren quickly joined them. Eren and Jean were actually quite good friends, they just had a weird realtionship that way.   
  
"Anything else? You know, besides Jean's sore behind," you asked and took a sip of your cola. Ahhh, caffeine, probably your biggest vice.  
Armin looked up from his plate and swallowed his food before speaking.  
     
"Well, I heard that a new teacher will start soon. One of the mangements best people, Erwin has been on some missions with him," he said.  
  
"Seriously?!" you asked in astonishment and leaned your upper body over the table, looking at Armin.  
  
"Yeah, he's supposed to train the top students of our class!"  
  
 "Wow, he sounds important," Eren joked and shoved a piece of bread in his mouth.  
You turned towards Eren, placed your elbows on the table and folded your hands, while giving him a perplexed look.   
  
"Honey... Are sure sure you wanna eat that?" you asked, looking from the bread to his face, then at the bread again. Eren stuffed the rest of the bread in his mouth and kicked your leg under the table. Mikasa and Armin were laughing again and Armin accidentally spat out some of the orange juice he was drinking.  
  
"Ouch!" you said laughing and pulled your legs out of his reach. "Glad I didn't give you my opinion about your haircut!"  
And just like that you were having a kicking-war  under the table, all four of you laughing so hard that you gasped for your breaths. Those three were your best friends; when you first attended the academy, you actually had somewhat of a crush on Eren, but that passed months ago. Now you were just enjoying the friendship, the four of you shared.   
  
"So, Armin, what else do we know of this so-called teacher?" you asked and put a piece of broccoli on your fork. Armin put his cutlery neatly on the side of his plate and looked up at you.  
  
"Well, he's not just a teacher; he's a trainer too. He is going to teach strategy, combat and he's some sort of weapon expert, who specializes in knives and swords. They say he's the best of the best."  
  
"Holy shit," you startled. This guy sounded like some kind of genius. Scary, for sure, but definitely brilliant. You finished your dinner and got up from the chair. You yawned loudly and stretched your arms over your head.  
  
"Tired?" Mikasa asked with a kind smile.  
  
"You have no idea," you said and pushed the chair under the table. "I think I'll have an early night!" You turned around and was just about to start walking, when Armin called you.  
  
"(name)! About that teacher - I forgot to mention, that he's know to be quite short and bad tempered, especially about his height. I just wanted to warn you, since you might make the mistake to joke about it," he said with a laugh.  
  
"Haha, I appreciate," you said, giving your friend a big smile before you turned around. "Can't wait to meet him."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, you woke up early, which was quite unusual for you; you almost never woke up by yourself and had 5 alarms set to go off, with a minute in-between, every morning. But that day was one of the rare exceptions, were you actually woke up early, all by yourself.  
You decided to blame it on your early night yesterday, and took your time to get dressed, choosing a casual outfit, but still nice enough to go out in. It was Sunday, the only day were you didn't have any kind of classes or training, and you loved spending it on your cafe - not that you owned it, but it was your favorite place to be, when you wanted to relax and enjoy a large cup of caffeine-filled coffee.

You made your way through the academy's long halls and many rooms and went outside.  _Ahhh, yes, the 'real world' ,_  you thought to yourself and breathed in the fresh air. It was spring and all of the trees and flowers were blooming. You slowly strolled through the city, enjoying the sun on your face and the soothing breeze that played with a few strands of your long (h/c) hair.  
  
The door to the cafe opened with the familiar sound from the bell on the other side. The lady at the counter smiled and waved at you and you waved back, before placing yourself at your favourite table; it was in the corner and had a view of the whole cafe. You ordered a cappuccino (large, of course) and a bagel, since you hadn't eaten.   
You first discovered this place with Hanji, Mikasa Petra; you all had cancelled classes that day, so you decided to go shopping. Eventually, your feet hurt like hell, so you just sat down at the closest cafe. Since then, a lot of students from the academy started coming there and you often came here with Mikasa, Armin and Eren as well; but sometimes you went alone.  
The waitress came with your order and you took a bite of your bagel and poured it down with some hot coffee.  
  
"Hey (name)," a voice called behind you. 

"Oh, hey Bertolt!" you put down the coffee cup and gave him a quick smile. Funny thing about Bertolt - you actually used to date. A few months ago, after the whole 'I think I might like Eren, but I'm not sure' thing, you dated Bertolt. Not that you really ever felt anything strong about him, but he was really sweet and you just couldn't turn him down. You broke it off with him after about 3 weeks, but told him that you'd love to be his friend. You just couldn't keep up being with someone you didn't really feel anything for. Also, sometimes he kinda scared you; you couldn't really pinpoint what is was about him, but sometimes he acted really strange and just.. Gave you bad vibes, you know? But, it didn't end badly between the two of you, just a tiny bit awkward.    
  
"So, what are you doing here?" He turned to face you, holding a tray with three to-go coffee's. 

"ehmm.." he said and lifted the tray a little, to make sure you'd noticed it. "Just picking up some coffee."  
You didn't have to ask him, to know who it was for; Annie, Reiner and himself, they were close friends. Reiner was a bit strange, but okay - Annie, you didn't like, there was just something about her attitude, that made you wanna slap her. It was fine though, she didn't really like you either.  
  
"I see," you said, giving him a nod. He just stood there and stared at you, like he wanted to say something, but knew you didn't have anything to talk about at the time. So he just kept quiet and smiled at you.

"Well, guess I'll see you around then," he said and broke the silence. He walked to the door and you exchanged quick 'bye's' before he left. 

You took a sip of your coffee and grabbed the book you brought out of your bag.  _Nice and quiet_ , you thought and started reading.  
  


  
  
"Can I get you a refill?" the waitress asked, as she came to pick up your plate. 

  
"Uhm, sure, thanks!" you gave her the empty coffee cup and looked at the time; you had been reading for almost an hour. You stretched your legs under the table and let out a little yawn, when all of the sudden, you heard the bell at the door. You looked up, and saw a man walk to the table in the opposite corner of yours. He had short, straight black hair and what appeared to be an undercut. His eyes seemed dark, probably grey and his face showed no emotions. He placed a laptop in the middle of the table and sat down. It was a bit difficult for you to determine his height, since you were now both sitting down, but he didn't seem very tall. He was looking at the computer screen, not really aware of his surroundings; either that, or he just didn't care. He didn't seem to have noticed you, so you just bluntly stared at him, observing his every move.  
The waitress came with your coffee and then walked over to the strange man, to take his order.   
 _Why am I so fascinated by him,_ you thought, as you watched him order, without changing his facial expression, or taking his eyes off the screen. He had an amazing posture, sitting with a straight back and his legs symmetrical.  _Holy shit, I've never seen a shirt that clean._  
  
You tried reading a few more chapters of your book, but you just couldn't focus. Instead, you watched the mysterious stranger, as he drank his coffee; you were not being creepy at all. You put the book back in your bag and went to the counter to pay. When you pushed out the chair (which of course made a high pitch screech sound), the stranger looked up. You froze for a second, as you both held the eye-contact, before you slowly made your way to the counter. Even with your back to him, you could still feel his eyes watching you. You payed and tried to avoid looking at the stranger on your way out.  
  


-

 

After dinner, you and Eren decided to go for a walk at the academy's outdoor grounds.

"By the way, where's Mikasa? She left dinner early," you asked. Mikasa was usually always around Eren, so for her not being there, was quite odd.  
  
"Oh, yeah, she had some studying to do, in case the new teacher decided to quiz us or anything," he answered and shrug his shoulders. "You know how she is."  
Of course she was studying, even though she didn't really need it, she pretty much knew about everything. You and she, were the two highest ranked students at the academy, so she wasn't studying to improve her grades.  
  
"Right." You kicked a rock on the ground and watched it disappear in the green grass. "So, who do you think the new teacher will be training? Armin mentioned that he would pick out the best."

"Hmm.." Eren said with a thoughtful look on his face. "Well, You and Mikasa, for sure. Ehm, Reiner, Bertolt, Annie.."  
  
"And maybe you and Jean?" you said laughing and gave his shoulder a friendly push. "Not only would it be funny, but it could happen; I mean, you ARE somewhat even."  
Eren rolled his eyes at that last one and pushed back.  
  
"Shut up," he said and started laughing.   
  
You decided to head inside before it got dark and turned around, both of you still laughing.  
  
"Well.. Guess we'll find out tomorrow then." 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Shingeki no kyojin or any of the characters!


	3. Chapter 3

Monday morning, all of the academy’s students were gathered, anxious to find out who the new teacher had picked.  
  
“I’m gonna throw up soon,” Hanji said with a frightened look on her face. “Seriously, (name), I’m terrified, I want to be on that team so badly!”  
She started jumping up and down, while mumbling ‘please, please, please’ and you couldn’t help but laugh at her. Hanji was one of the older students (and she tended to be a bit..  _enthusiastic_ ), but you and she came along just fine.  
  
“Calm down, you’re almost making me nervous!”  
She stopped jumping and whispered ‘sorry’, but started jumping a little bit again.  _What’s taking them so long,_ you thought.  
  
Finally, Erwin came in and told everyone to sit down and keep quiet.  
  
“Good morning, students. As many of you may know, a new trainer will be starting today. He has been in the management for quite some time now and has led some of this agency’s biggest missions.”  
He walked back and forth with his arms on his back, looking at each and every one of you.  
  
“I will now call the 8 students, who will have the honor of training side by side with agent Levi.”  
He paused and stopped walking, picking up a list from the desk, in the middle of the room.  
  
 _So, his name is Levi, huh?_  
  
“All of your files have been read through - he chose the students, he found to have the most potential. The 8 are: Mikasa Ackerman, (name) (last name), Hanji Zöe, Reiner Braun, Bertholdt Hoover, Annie Leonhart, Eren Jaeger and Jean Kirschtein.“  
  
All of the students started mumbling and whispering. Armin whispered ‘congratulations’ and you whispered ‘thank you’ back. Hanji just screamed ‘YES’ really loudly, making Erwin hush everyone.  
  
“The 8 students will go meet their now teacher in the large gymnasium and the rest of you will go to your normal classes; dismissed.”  
  
You and the others started walking towards the gymnasium. Well, actually Hanji was there way before anyone else, since she ran all the way. You went inside and you all lined up, waiting.  
  
“I wonder what this guy’s like,” Mikasa said – Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie were whispering about something in the background and Hanji was bugging Jean. You looked at Mikasa.  
  
“He sounds kinda old and scary,” you said, making Mikasa and Eren laugh.  
All of the sudden, you heard footsteps, causing you all to look up and face your new trainer.  
  
“Hey,” he said and looked directly at you. “Shut the hell up, you stupid brat.”  
In front of you stood a familiar looking short, black haired man and he did not seem pleased. You looked at him in astonishment, having a hard time believing your own eyes.  
  
 _Oh my god,_ you thought.  _The stranger from the cafe is Levi?!_

_-_

 

The stranger (who turned out to be no other than Levi), narrowed his eyes at you. It was really him; same emotionless face, his undercut, fascinating grey eyes.. Wait, what?  
  
“You should watch your fucking mouth, brat.”  
  
“S-sorry, sir!” you startled and straightened your back. He let out a ‘Hmph’ sound and took his eyes off you to look at the others.  
  
“I am agent Levi and I am here to train you,” he said and started walking back and forth, studying all of you. “I will teach you to defend yourself properly, manage weapons, discipline.. I will make you agents - however, I do NOT tolerate disrespectful behavior from a group of fucking students.”  
 He stopped walking and looked at you again.  
  
“Is that understood?” his face was expressionless, but his voice hinted annoyance.  
  
“Yes, sir,” you said and nodded, practically holding your breath.  
  
“Good,” he sighed and turned around and walked a few meters, before he stopped and faced you.  
“Now, first of all, I have to determine how skilled you are, what you can’t and cannot do. Since I’ve only read your files, but never actually seen you fight, we’ll start with individual sparring rounds – with me as your partner.”  
Everyone just stood there, too afraid to move.  
  
Levi smirked. “No volunteers?”  
Still no answer. Levi raised his hand and pointed at Hanji.  
  
“You there, four-eyes,” he said, motioning her to get closer. “I want the rest of you to observe.”  
Hanji and Levi were now standing with about two meters between them. You couldn’t help but notice that Hanji was about 10 centimeters taller than Levi – which would make him about 1.60.  
  
  
 _Wow, he really IS short! I’m 2-3 centimeters taller than him_ , you thought and giggled.  
  
“What now, sir?” Hanji asked, trying to sound relaxed, but failed.  
  
“Hit me,” Levi said, to complete surprise for everyone.  
  
Hanji looked at you and you shrug you shoulders, lip syncing ‘I don’t know’.  
  
 “W-what, sir?”  
Levi sighed, looking irritated as ever.  
  
“HIT. ME. For fuck sake, both deaf and blind? Doesn’t look good so far,” he said, shaking his head. “Just do it – you get to throw the first punch (if you can hit me, that is, which I highly doubt) and we’ll fight till one of us is neutralized. Now go.”  
Hanji slowly made her way towards Levi, the rest of you standing in a half-circle around them.  
  
 _Come on Hanji, you can do it! Beat that rude idiot._  
  
Hanji threw a punch, which Levi easily dodged. She then tried a kick, perfectly placed and balanced, but he, being an experienced fighter, saw it coming and grabbed her leg in the air and pulled it back, making Hanji hit the ground with a bang.  
  
“Pathetic,” he sighed. Hanji got up, rubbing her head were it’d hit the floor. “Way too predictable and slow.”  
Hanji walked back to the rest of you, still with her hand on her head. Levi pointed at Eren.  
  
“You.”  
   
Eren looked at you and Mikasa and you both gave him a smile, before he walked over to Levi. Unlike Hanji’s rather slow approach, Eren ran towards him with clenched fists and threw a forceful punch. Levi quickly and elegantly stepped aside and hit Eren on the left side of his face. Eren pulled back, but ran towards him again, throwing more punches, but this time aiming for his stomach and chest area. He almost hit once, but Levi managed to grab Eren’s hair, forcing his head downwards and placing a knee right in the middle of his face, causing his nose to bleed. Eren fell to the floor.  
You could see Mikasa twitching beside you, out of the corner of your eye; she was furious. Next to Mikasa stood Jean, looking rather shocked and Hanji looking both scared and fascinated.  
You took Mikasa’s hand (trying to calm her down) and she clenched it so hard, you swore you heard some sort of cracking noise.    
  
  
“You’ve got strength, but are way too clumsy,” Levi said as Eren got up and walked back. “Don’t get fucking blood on the floor.”  
As Levi called Reiner over, Eren was back between you and Mikasa.  
  
“Are you okay?” Mikasa asked concerned and checked to see if his nose was broken – luckily it wasn’t, but it was pretty damn close.  
  
“Yeah, it’s just the blood that makes it look so bad,” he said and tilted his head back, holding two fingers around his nose, Mikasa’s orders.  
  
“How the hell can he be so quick, with such short legs?” you asked, partially curious, partially joking.  
Mikasa lightened a little bit, but was still rather tense.  
  
“I heard that, stupid.” You turned to find Levi looking harshly at you, sending Reiner back in line; he was limping a bit on the way, mumbling stuff like ‘ouch’ and ‘fuck’. Levi then pointed at you.  
  
“Get your pretty little ass out here,” he demanded, snapping his fingers. Fuck.  _He’s gonna kill me._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Snk, any of the characters or the cover image!!!


	4. Chapter 4

You stood with about 3 meters between you, facing each other. You glanzed over at Mikasa and Eren, Mikasa looking worried and Eren slowly nodding, giving you a ‘good luck’.  
  
“Is it gonna be today or what, twit?” Levi asked with a slight, arrogant smile.  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” you answered, not even trying to hide the irritation in your voice – you didn’t bother.  
  
“ _Yes, Sir_ ,” he corrected you and you watched the smile leave his face and the ‘nothingness’ returning.  
  
Unlike the others, you didn’t just walk straight towards him. You started taking a few cautious steps to the left and continued walking around him, keeping your distance, trying to come up with some sort of plan. He was standing with his arms down his sides, legs lightly separated. In spite of his rather short physique, he seemed to have a significant amount of muscle; not too much, but enough for you to notice through his tight, black t-shirt. You slowly reduced the invisible circle you were following, causing you to get closer, without taking your eyes of him.  
 _He definitely knows what he’s doing. Getting a hit in will be difficult,_ you thought, as the distance between you got smaller and smaller _.  
My best shot would be to aim for his legs and pin him down, or if I can get my arm around his neck somehow, put him in a ‘lock’._  
You stopped walking, under half a meter away from him and tried a low kick to his right leg. He quickly stepped aside and you threw a few ‘smaller’ punches, which he easily blocked, to see how he reacted and plan your next move. He tried hitting you on the side of your face, but you managed to dodge, just in time. You turned your side against him, trying to place an elbow in his left ribcage, but he quickly turned around, away from your elbow, so he was now standing behind you. Luckily, you dodged a little and took a quick step forward, barely avoiding the punch he threw.  
 _Shit! I’ve got to do something fast, he’s too good!_  
You decided to forget about your earlier plans and threw a punch with your right arm, which he blocked and a punch right after with your left, which was  _so close,_  that it brushed a strand of his hair and you swore you saw his face twitch for a second; unfortunately, you didn’t hit, so your left arm, which was right beside his face, was grabbed with a strong hand, that then twisted it around and held it on your back. He now stood behind you, pushing your twisted arm upwards, while placing his other hand firmly on your neck, forcing you to get down on your knees.  
  
  
You grit your teeth, tried not to show any signs of pain.  
He had won and you had lost. It frustrated you and made you angry, you just felt like screaming.  
You clenched your free fist and slammed it down on the floor; which only made him tighten his grip even more, causing you to let out a little cry of pain.  
  
  
“Not really dealing well with defeats, are we?” he said, mocking you.  
  
“Yeah - whatever you say, shortie.” You didn’t really want to talk back (since he might break your arm), but you just couldn’t help it.  
 To your surprise, instead of breaking your arm or killing you, he bent down to whisper something in your ear.  
  
“I might be shorter than you..”  
 You could feel his warm breath in your ear and your face got all hot.  
“But I can still kick your ass.”

-

   
No one managed to get a hit in that day. Mikasa was (like you) close, but he kicked her leg so she fell to the floor, right before she hit. Levi gave you all an arrogant speech about how ‘he had expected this outcome’ and ‘you are lucky I’m here to train you, you worthless pieces of shit’. Everyone were sore and exhausted after the training, so there was great relief, when Levi gave you the rest of the day off – well, at least he gave the others the rest of the day off. You were forced to clean the whole gymnasium, due to your ‘actions’.  
  
“This sucks,” you said, while scrubbing the floor for the second time (levi’s orders, of course).  
He was sitting on a chair next to you, monitoring your every move.  
  
“Get fucking used to it.”  
You sighed heavily and continued cleaning. He was reading a book, but his eyes often left the pages, to look at you and make sure that you were doing it right. Your hair was constantly getting in the way, so you took a moment to put it up.  
He watched you run your fingers through your long (h/c) hair and putting it up in a lose ponytail. As you again started cleaning, he noticed the delicate features of your face, no longer covered by strands of hair. Even though he didn’t want to admit it, he was quite fascinated by you; you were a stupid brat, for sure, but you had some very interesting fighting techniques.  
  
“SIR?” you raised your voice, since he obviously didn’t hear you the first time – he just sat there, looking rather peaceful.  
  
He shook his head, returning to his emotionless self. “What, brat?”  
  
“I just asked if I should clean the floor.. Again?” You put some extra pressure on that last one.  
  
He looked around the room and sighed. “No. Just wipe of the window frames, then it’ll be it for today.”  
  
You nodded and got up from the floor, brushing off your jeans (not that there was anything to brush off though, the floor was spotlessly clean). You just wanted to get it over with already, so you could get some dinner and some much needed caffeine.  
  


-

“Hey, (name)!” you turned your head, still with a fork sticking out of your mouth. Petra made her way towards you in the dining hall and sat down across from you. Because of your extra ‘work’, it had gotten later than usual, so there weren’t many people still eating.  
  
“So, how was training?” she asked and took a sip of her water.  
You had always really liked Petra. She was the kind of person who was just nice to everyone.  
  
“Super crazy.. The new guy’s a mess.” You pushed your food around on the plate with your fork.  
  
“Oh? I did hear something about Eren’s nose?”  
You emptied you soda can before answering.  
  
“Yeah, he got a nosebleed, but nothing too serious,” you said in a rather calm voice, reassuring her that he was okay.  
  
“I see.. Well, I’m sure that this guy knows what he’s doing; Erwin wouldn’t say he was the best, if he didn’t mean it!” she gave you a big smile. “He’s probably just a very misunderstood person.. Or a complete maniac,” she joked and you both started laughing.  
  
When you were both done and had discussed all of the school-gossip, you left the dining hall.   
Your left arm and shoulder were extremely sore, even changing into a pair of shorts and an oversized t-shirt was challenging. You laid down in your bed and closed your eyes; even though you were tired, you kept repeating your fight with Levi, over and over in your head.

 _Where did I go wrong?? Were my moves to predictable??_  
You couldn’t figure it out and decided to give it up. If tomorrow was going to be as hard as today, you would have to get some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own snk or any of the characters!


	5. Chapter 5

”Okay, I want everyone to grab a pair of gloves,” Levi said in a bossy voice. He had been training you for a few days now and you had never been pushed so hard in your entire lives; not only did he keep you there multiple hours longer than you used to be there before, but he was also quite fond of the whole punishment-concept.. You learned that yesterday, when you and Eren were whispering during one of his speeches - he of course only heard you (oh, joy) and told you to drop and give him 20 (you never thought that anyone actually used that phrase). When you responded by looking at the others and asking ‘is he for real?’, he forced you to do 60 push-ups instead.  
Today, you were going to practice some basic boxing, so you all took a pair of gloves (you took the (f/c) ones) and waited for further instructions.

“Now, I’ll be dividing you in groups of two – one to box and one to hold the bag. You’ll then switch when I tell you to, got it, brats?” he asked and you all responded ‘Yes, sir’.

“Good.” He raised an arm to point out the groups. “Zoë and Hoover, Ackerman and Braun, Jaeger and Leonhart, (name) (last name) and Kirschtein. Begin.”   
You paired up and you held the bag, while Jean began boxing.

“So,” he said after throwing a few punches. “H-have.. Ehm, M-Mikasa been saying anything.. You know.. About me?” You could tell he was trying to hold a straight face, but his cheeks were getting slightly rosy.

“Sorry, Jean, haven’t heard anything,” you said, giving him a smile even though you could see the disappointment in his eyes.

“But hey, you know Mikasa – she probably wouldn’t tell anyways,” you continued, after few moments of silence, trying to cheer up your friend. He looked up at you and smiled back.

“Yeah. Yeah, you’re right.” Jean really liked Mikasa – not that they’d ever spent a lot of time together (or talked for that matters), but somehow, he still developed quite strong feelings for her and, because you were her friend, he usually always asked you about her, when you were on your own. You had never heard Mikasa talk about Jean, but you always blamed it on her ‘silent’ nature, since you kind of felt bad for him.

“Anyways..” he said and threw a punch that was so hard, the only thing keeping you from the floor was your grip around the bag. “Are you on for the party Saturday night?”  
It took you a second to realize what he was talking about.

“Oh right, it’s this Saturday?” you’d totally forgotten about it  - about a week ago, the students were granted permission to have a party at the academy (after their training of course), for the first time in what seemed like ages. Everyone were looking forward to it, to finally have fun and drink and dance. 

“Damn straight it is,” he said with a little laugh and you noticed a few pearls of sweat appearing on his face.

“Well.. Guess I’ll have to find out what to wear then!” you said and rolled your eyes. Truth be told, you were also looking forward to the party; even though you always ended up dancing on a table or something and it tended to get a bit embarrassing.. But you really liked (like most of the other students) to ‘let go’ from time to time and just enjoy yourself.  
  
“That’s the spirit!” he said, rather enthusiastic.  
You heard Levi yell ‘NOW’, so you and Jean switched places. He held the bag tightly, as you started to hit it.

“Saturdaaaay is party timeeeee,” you sang, making Jean laugh loudly.

“What the hell is this, a talent show?” you heard Levi say as he stopped walking beside you.

“No, sir,” you said in between punches, biting your lip so you wouldn’t laugh – Jean tried to hold it in, but ended up making some sort of weird giggle sound.

“Did I say something that amused you, asshole?” Levi spat, looking at Jean and crossing his arms.

Jean stopped chuckling and tried to avoid Levi’s eyes. “No, sir. I think we’re just excited for this Saturday night, sir.”

“Did I fucking ask you about your free-time activities, idiot?” Levi asked and narrowed his eyes at Jean. “Cause quite frankly, I don’t give a single fuck, Kirschtein.”  
You just kept hitting the bag, but because of Levi, Jean kind of forgot you were, so when you threw a rather forceful punch, the bag hit him and knocked him of his feet.

“Holy shit Jean, I’m sorry!” you said in complete surprise and stopped the bag. As Jean was getting up, Levi turned to face you.

“And you, you need to fucking focus, if you haven’t noticed already, you’re actually supposed to train.”  
 You nodded and Jean grabbed the bag, giving you a thumb up, signalizing that you could continue. You raised your arms and were just about to hit, when all of a sudden, Levi (who hadn’t left) grabbed your wrist. You looked at him in astonishment as he began tightening the straps of your glove with his other hand.

“Can’t even put on a pair of fucking gloves properly..” he mumbled, but loud enough for you to hear. Since he was occupied with your glove, you stared bluntly at his face;  a few strands of his jet black hair were covering his eyes and his perfectly shaped eyebrows. He had a somewhat small nose and a facial structure, like nothing you’d ever seen before. He was.. Beautiful, really.

 _Wait, what the hell am I doing?!_ You shook your head, hoping he hadn’t noticed your starring.

“There,” he said and let go of your arm. When he looked up, your (e/c) eyes met his and you could feel your cheeks heat up. Levi just looked at you and held the eye contact, lightly tilting his head to the side. He gave you a smile (or rather a smirk), with those perfect lips..

_What.. is.. happening?_

“(name)?” Jean asked and pushed the bag so it hit you. The hit made you slightly lose your balance and you had to focus on standing up straight.    

“W-what?” you said with a confused look, when you had finally regained your balance. You glanced over at Levi (who had now returned emotionless) and watched him turn around and start walking.

Jean snapped his fingers, trying to get your attention. “What the hell, (name)?”

You looked over at him, trying to keep your face under control. I said, WHAT?”  
You began hitting the bag again, but Jean still looked at you.

“Do you have the hots for our teacher?” Jean teased, but only partially joking.

You kept your eyes on the bag. “What? No way, idiot!”

“Fine, if you say so,” he said and shrug his shoulders. He tilted a bit to the side, making sure you looked at him.

“Except you totally do,” he whispered, chucking.   

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

.  

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own snk or any of the characters!


	6. Chapter 6

”Finally!” Eren yelled when Levi dismissed you Saturday. He stretched his arms over his head and let out a sigh.  
The academy’s students were all talking about the party; what to wear, who to make out with, how drunk they were gonna get..

“Got any before-party plans anyone?” Jean asked you as he catched up with you, Eren and Mikasa.

“Oh, we are getting ready together. You know, gossip, try outfits, do each other’s makeup,” you said in a girly girl voice and threw an arm around Mikasa’s.

“Yeah, it’s gonna be fun,” she said and ran her fingers through her black hair, giving your arm a little squeeze.

You and Mikasa went to your room – actually, Jean and Eren went with you, but you got them out by threatening them with a hairspray. It was a really hot day, so you opened up the window and sat down on the bed, breathing in the sweet smell of the academy’s rose garden, located just outside your window. Mikasa sat down too, leaning her back against the wall.

“So, mind telling me why Jean is telling everyone, that you and Levi are a potential ‘thing’?” she asked, putting pressure on ‘thing’.

You gave her a confused look and tilted your head a bit. “WHAT?”

“You haven’t heard? Jean has been spreading this rumor, that you and Levi were starring ‘inappropriately’ at each other during training and that you might have the hots for him,” she explained in a monotone voice.

That son a bitch!!! you thought and let out a ‘pfft’ sound. Why would he do that? It’s not like anything happened, it was totally absurd! You were just.. Looking.

“(name).. Is it true?” Mikasa asked and widened her eyes.

Your mouth dropped open. “What, no! No, I.. No!” you stuttered, shaking your head and doing dramatic arm movements. She just stared at you and narrowed her eyes.

“No, no.. You just find him attractive?” she questioned, raising her hands a bit.

“Yeah.. Well, I guess,” you replied. Yeah, that would make a lot of sense – you were probably just attracted to him, no biggie; that didn’t have to mean anything. You cleared your throat. 

“Ehm, speaking of Jean.. He have been asking about you. Again,” you said, changing the subject.  
Mikasa, who was fiddling with her red scarf, looked up.

“He has?” she sighed and you quietly replied ‘Yep’. She sighed again and folded her hands around her legs. “Guess he never quits.”  
You gave your friend a curious look.

“What exactly are you feeling towards Jean?” you had wanted to ask that question for a long time, but never really gotten around to it. Mikasa rested her head on her knees.

“I don’t know. He’s fine, I guess, a bit annoying form time to time,” she said in her monotone voice. “But we never really talked or anything, so.. Yeah.” You nodded slowly.  
It was about time you got ready, so you got up and started undressing. You took of your shirt and as you were unbuttoning your jeans and Mikasa was pulling her shirt over her head, you both heard a sound from the window and watched a black cat peep inside. The cats head was on ‘your side’ of the window frame, while its body was balancing on the outside. All of the sudden, your door was quickly opened, the sound making the cat jump outside.

“What the..” you said, very confused. In your door stood a woman, approximately in her mid 20’s; she had a beautiful round, almost heart-shaped face and big, brown eyes. She was wearing a white dress shirt, tugged into a high waisted black skirt, along with thigh high black socks and a pair of white oxfords. The most noticeable thing about her though, was her straight pink hair, only cut shorter in the front to form bangs - the rest of it was waist long. She searched your room with her eyes, one hand holding the door open and the other on the door frame.

“Hey girls!” she said in a happy voice. “Have you by any chance seen a cat around here, a black one? I can’t find him!”

“Y-yeah, it just jumped outside,” you startled and pointed at the window.

“Dammit,” she said and sighed. “Well, thanks for the help, ladies!”  
As she turned around to walk out on the hallway again, all three of you noticed Eren and Jean, starring inside; when they realized they had been caught (and what you and Mikasa were wearing), their cheeks turned deep red and they ran down the hall, screaming ‘SORRY’.

“Jeez, boys, huh?” the pink haired lady said and shook her head, giving you a big smile. “well, the search continues!” she closed the door, leaving the two of you pissed at the boys and confused by her.

“Ehh, who was that?” you asked and turned towards Mikasa.

“She’s an agent, who sometimes comes here as a substitute teacher. I’ve had her once, she is really good,” Mikasa replied. “Her name is Anine, don’t know her last name. Rumor has it that she is Erwin’s girlfriend – guess it was her cat.”

You looked at your friend in astonishment. “What? Brow-face has a girlfriend? Who’s an agent?”

Mikasa nodded. “That’s what I heard.”  
You were still kind of confused about the whole situation, but decided to let it go – you didn’t have the time right now, you weren’t even dressed yet.

Mikasa liked to keep it casual, so she wore a tight white top, a pair of black denim shorts (the kind that are ‘ripped’ around the edges), a few simple bracelets and a pair of red vans, to go with her signature scarf. You touched up her lashes with some mascara and added a bit of red to her lips as well.  
You wore a tight (f/c) t-shirt with lace detailing around the neck opening, tugged into a high waisted black circle skirt. Around your neck hang a silver chain, carrying a small and simple heart pendant, which matched the silver ring you were also wearing. For shoes, you didn’t really know if you should go for black all stars or heels; you decided to risk it and put on a pair of simple, black heels.

“You look gorgeous,” Mikasa complimented, as she put down the curling iron. You stood up and looked in the mirror and saw your face surrounded by soft curls.

“Wow, you are really good at this – and you’re the gorgeous one!” you said to Mikasa, making her smile - you could barely handle a straightener. “Thanks!”

“You’re welcome,” she said and got up. The two of you really enjoyed being ‘girly’ for a change. “Ready?”

“Yep,” you answered and put down the mascara. “Let the party begin!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, party time in the next chapter - I have all sorts of crazy things planned (and yes, LevixReader moments, sorry that it's taking me so long, I just don't wanna rush it, ya know?), it's gonna be fun! Btw, Anine is just a random OC, who will be appearing form time to time (I needed someone like her, also, ERWIN NEEDS LOVE TOOOOOO).  
> Thank you so much for reading, you lovely people<3
> 
> I do not own Snk or any of the characters!


	7. Chapter 7

“Drink, drink, drink!” the crowd around you cheered.

Okay, come on now. The last one. You raised the glass to your lips and emptied the content. The clear liquid burned every inch of your throat and you frowned, letting out a little cough. The crowd began clapping, screaming your name and you victoriously slammed the glass down on the table and looked up at Eren.

“Okay, I bow to the master,” he said with a laugh and raised his arms. He had bet you that you couldn’t drink 10 shots of pure vodka in 30 seconds and (since you were a bit tipsy when he suggested it) you of course decided to prove him wrong.

You straightened your back and pointed at him. “The movies - I pick, you pay!” you said with a smug look on your face. Eren took your hand and shook it.  
“Deal,” he said and you both nodded in agreement.

You got up from the chair and walked to the table, where the food and drinks were placed. The vodka had left you with a dry and bitter taste in your mouth, so you quickly chugged down a piece of pizza, just to get rid of the worst of it. You began searching the large table for something to drink. Oh god, those shots were starting to kick in and focusing on the different beverages, suddenly became difficult. You ended up just grabbing the one closet to you and drank about half of it. It was kind of bitter, probably beer.

“Hey, how are you doing,” a voice asked behind you. You turned around (the movement making you slightly dizzy) and looked at Hanji.

“Hey,” you said in a high pitch voice. “I’m fine, you?”

“Yeah, I’m good,” she said and raised a can to her lips. “Have you seen Petra?”  
She sounded like she was getting a little drunk already, but hey, who were you to talk.

“Yeah, she and Armin are over there,” you answered and pointed somewhat in the right direction.

“Oh thanks!” she said and headed towards the table. “Catch you later!”  
You drank the rest of the beer and grabbed a new can; this, you couldn’t identify, though.  
Maybe I should join them, you thought and began staggering your way through the room. Everyone was getting pretty drunk and the dance floor was slowly invaded by really, really wasted students. There were a handful of teachers (supposed to ‘keep an eye on you’), but Jean, Connie and a few others, had already gotten them dead drunk; they were now dancing and drinking, mingling in with the students, to great amusement for everyone.

On your way to the others, you spotted the computer, wherefrom the music was chosen and went over to it (didn’t really know why); some random student, was searching through YouTube, but had clearly forgotten what he/she was looking for. Without thinking, you pushed the person aside and began typing. After misspelling the title, approximately 12 times, you succeeded in putting on (your favorite ‘everyone must love this song’-party classic). A lot of the students recognized the song and the floor was quickly filled with dancing and singing youngsters. Without a second thought, you stepped up on the long table in the middle of the room and began dancing, screaming along with the lyrics. Most of the people, who were sitting around the table, got up and started clapping and jumping, eyes on you. A group of the other students on the floor joined them and now, you had a whole crowd cheering at you, while screaming the lyrics equally loud. You were feeling really dizzy, but had too much fun to sit down; instead, you kicked off your heels (almost hitting someone) and started spinning and dancing your way down the table, with your hands in the air. A few of the boys whistled at you and some of the other girls pulled out chairs to dance on. You were having so much fun, that you forgot that at some point, the table ends. So there you were, jumping around, screaming at the top of your lungs, when all of a sudden, you fell off the edge of the table – right into Berholdt’s arms.

“Well, look at that,” he said with a huge smirk on his face. He was holding you bridal-style and your faces were close enough for you to smell the alcohol in his breath.

“U-uhm, thanks,” you stuttered. You were starting to feel nauseas and being held like that didn’t really help. You just wanted to walk a bit and maybe get some fresh air, but when you tried to jump down, he tightened his grip. You gave him a perplexed look and he shook his head.

“Not so fast..” he said, still smiling. My god, he was really drunk and there was something you had forgotten about Bertholdt; he turned clingy and rather obnoxious when he was drinking. You had only experienced it once and let’s just say, that it wasn’t a joyful memory. Drunken Bertholdt was just so different from the shy and sweet boy he usually was.

“Why did we split up? I mean, I like you and...” he said, but you interrupted him before he could continue.

“What? It was just a few dates, we were barely a couple!” you stated and watched his smile turn into confusion.

“But we could be,” he said after a moment of thinking. “In fact... We could start tonight...”  
He leaned closer to you, so his face was now just a few inches from yours.

“Bertholdt, don’t...” you said, as he slightly tilted his head. You tried getting down again, but he was too strong and you could barely move.

“Stop it! You have been drinking,” you raised your voice in an attempt to ‘wake him up’.

“So have you,” he said and leaned even closer, his eyes locked on your lips.

“Just, STOP IT!” you yelled and felt like you were beginning to panic.  
He didn’t listen – but just as his mouth met yours, you managed to push his face away and ‘twist’ your way out of his grip. The whole situation, mixed with the alcohol you had consumed made you sick and you had started to sober up; As Bertholdt just stood there (too drunk to realize what had actually happened), you grabbed a bottle from the table and ran out of the room.  
You walked up and down the academy’s long halls, occasionally taking a few sips from the bottle (which turned out to be white wine). You knew that Bertholdt had only acted the way he did because of the alcohol, but it still shocked you, how he wouldn’t let you go.  
He did mention something about still liking me... Could it be he hasn’t moved on…? you thought, feeling equally hurt and confused – you just wanted to forget it already. The wine was starting to help on the whole sobering-up thing and you began to feel dizzy. As you turned a corner at the end of the hall, you saw two people; they were standing close, but you couldn’t really focus on identifying them.  
But... Wait... The one closest to you was Mikasa? You were 99% sure it was her, but still couldn’t recognize the other – you were pretty sure it was a boy, though. You suddenly got really dizzy again and everything turned rather blurry. Without a second thought, you turned around and started running (the best you could); you needed to get some air.

 

-Levi’s POV- 

Great. Just fucking great, he thought as he staggered outside. Since all of the students were having a party that night, the teachers decided to have a little one of their own – so they bought a lot of alcohol and held a private party in their building. Levi didn’t really feel like it, but as soon as the others started drinking (and making a fucking mess, which he couldn’t bear to look at, but was impossible to clean, since they just fucked it up all over again), he drank a little too. He didn’t really have that much, but as much as he hated to admit it, he was a bit of a ‘light’-drinker. After 3 glasses of wine and a beer, he was already feeling rather tipsy. The others were starting to piss him off (Erwin was okay, but that girlfriend of his could be a real pain in the ass, along with all of the other teachers), so he went outside before he hit somebody – if you normally found him to be violent, you wouldn’t wanna meet him, when he had been drinking.

He found himself located in the academy’s rose garden and sat down on a bench, trying to clear his mind. As he sat there, he thought of (name) again; even though he of course was blaming the alcohol, her face was what he saw when he closed his eyes. He didn’t know why, it was not like she was special. Well, she was one of the most promising students (even though she had to fucking pull herself together) and she was... Pretty... He guessed.

I need to sober the-FUCK-up, he thought and took a deep breath. A sound from across the garden reached his ears and he looked up, as a familiar girl caught his eye.

-Normal POV-

Oh god, you were WAY too drunk for this. It was dark outside and the garden was only lit up by the moon and the lights from inside the buildings. You could hear music and talking (or more like yelling) and walking became harder with each step. You dragged yourself towards the benches, forcing yourself to stay on your feet. You had dropped the empty wine bottle a few meters back and were now using your arms, to try and gain balance.  
This.. Is not good… you thought, as you felt you legs give in and collapsed. You shut your eyes, waiting for pain or the feeling of the cold ground against your face, but it never came. Instead, you found yourself looking into a pair of calm, grey eyes.

“What the hell are you doing?” Levi asked with annoyance in his voice. “How drunk are you?”

“Uhm... U-uhm, very,” you answered and sighed heavily. He was down on one knee, with one hand around your neck and the other around your waist. Even with that irritated look on his face, he was still handsome.

Okay, (name), control yourself, you drunken mess!

He yanked you up on your feet and threw one of your arms over his shoulder, supporting your weight. He was staggering a bit himself, but managed to place you on a bench.

“How many fingers am I holding up, brat?” he asked and knelt down to your level in front of you. He raised both of his arms, holding up 7 fingers.

“Eh... Wait, I know this,” you said and narrowed your eyes. “Ehm, 9?”

He shook his head. “No, moron.” 

Dammit…

He got up and sat down next to you on the bench. But.. There was something different. Normally he sat all straight and graceful, but he was sitting like a normal human being, kind of sloppily. With one leg bent, the other straight and his head tilted slightly backwards.

“Levi, are you drunk too?” you asked in your high-pitch drunken voice.  
After a few moments of silence it struck you; you had used his first name. You didn’t call him Sir, but Levi and you sure as hell (even when you were beyond drunk) didn’t expect it to go unnoticed.  
... Nothing. No answer, just silence. All of the sudden Levi pulled himself up on the bench and turned his upper body towards you.  
He just sat there and stared at you. Watched the soft curls that were surrounding your face, your neck…

“S-sir?” you stuttered and he looked into your (e/c) eyes.

“Beautiful necklace,” he finally said, making you blush. You reached for the chain around your neck and felt the small pendant between your fingers.

“It was my mom’s...” you said and smiled.  
Even though it was rather dark, he still noticed you rosy cheeks and he smirked. He leaned closer to you and your heart started racing. Everything was blurry, except the only thing you bothered to focus on; him.

Without thinking, Levi detangled the chain from your fingers and held the small heart in his hand. He looked up at you and smiled – your breath caught in your throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, how are you liking the party so far?;D Thank you so much for reading!!!!
> 
> Btw, I have a quick question;  
> Do you guys ship ErenxMikasa or JeanxMikasa?;) cause I'm not really sure myself!
> 
> I do not own Snk or any of the characters!!!


	8. Chapter 8

At the distance, you could feel his warm breath on your face. All of the sudden, you felt a slight pull in the chain around your neck and Levi very gently pulled you closer, to study the necklace.

“I can’t see shit..” he mumbled, referring to the dark.

Your heart was pounding so hard, you swore you could hear it and you had to focus on breathing slowly. 

“I-I.. Uhm,” you stuttered, but nothing else came out. You felt really dizzy and disorientated. Levi just stared bluntly at the necklace with his regular emotionless face, almost like he had fallen asleep with his eyes open.   
Your heart was racing faster than it had ever done before and you felt like you were going to pass out. You began to close your eyes, breathing heavily. Something wasn’t right; you felt way dizzier than before and also.. Nauseas. Your stomach started turning and you started to feel sick and icky.

“Oh god,” you said and pulled slightly backwards, making Levi raise his head and look at you in confusion.

“What?” he said and narrowed his eyes a bit, his voice sounding a bit offensive – not that that was new.

This was definitely not good, you felt all woozy and like you were about to..

“I think I’m gonna hurl,” you said and covered your mouth with your hand. He pulled further back and frowned.

“You’re what?” he asked, raising his voice slightly.

“GOING TO HURL,” you answered behind your hand and made panicking movements with you free arm. “T-the alcohol..”

“Oh, shit,” he said, as he realized what was happening. He quickly got up, wrapped an arm around your waist and yanked you on your feet. You threw your free arm over his shoulders and you then rushed to the door. It took all you had not to throw up and you closed your eyes, trusting Levi to lead the way. When you reached the door, he pushed it open and helped you inside.

“Move,” he said, in his regular bossy voice. You were expecting to take another step, but Levi didn’t move – you opened your eyes in confusion and saw Bertholdt in front of you.

“Where the hell have you been?” he asked you, with his arms crossed on his chest, ignoring Levi completely.

“I thought I told you to move,” Levi said, before you could answer. The three of you were the only ones in the hall and the thick air made you cringe.

As he was about to object, his eyes fell on the arm around your waist and you saw his expression turn into a mixture of disgust and anger.

“So (name), sleeping with this one too, huh? I mean, we all know about your private training with Erwin and now this? No wonder you get such good grades,” he said and raised an eyebrow.  
His words had really hurt and you. Normally, you wouldn’t let such a stupid and false remark get to you (hell, maybe you would have hit him), but you actually felt like crying.

“What are you even talking about,” you said behind your hand, in the most monotone voice you could force.  
Bertholdt laughed sarcastically and nodded towards the arm around your waist.

“What? He’s my teacher,” you stated in a cracked voice. Everything was spinning and you felt terrible.

“Hey, Hoover, I’m not in the mood to waste my time on you, so move out of the fucking way,” Levi said, raising his voice, but still managing to sound emotionless.

“That’s rich coming from someone who’s half my height,” Bertholdt said while looking down on Levi. He was way taller than him, but Levi didn’t seem to be intimidated.

“Hoover, I’m fucking warning you,” Levi spat and shoved a finger towards Bertholdt’s face.  
Bertholdt looked equally threatened and angry.

“Oh yeah,” he said, after regaining control over his face (or as much as he could) – he was now left with a smug frown of some sort. “What are you gonna do about it, bite me in the knee?”

Holy shit, you thought, as you looked at Levi’s usually calm eyes; they seemed darker than they normally were, furious even and you thought you felt him slightly twitch beside you.

“Now, listen here, FUCKFACE; either you move, or I’ll make you move!” Levi’s voice was dripping with spite and if Bertholdt didn’t look slightly scared before, he sure did now.  
All of the sudden, the pink haired lady walked with fast steps towards you, from the other end of the hall.

“Hey, what is going on here?” she asked with a raised voice. She stopped beside you and placed her hands on her hips.

“Nothing,” Levi said, emotionless. “He has to learn his fucking place and she’s a second away from puking all over the floor, which I highly would like to prevent, since she wouldn’t be able to clean it up properly.”  
The lady (Anine something) sighed and nodded.

“Okay, I’ll handle him, if you get this under control.” By ‘this’, she meant you, but you didn’t blame her – the whole situation had gotten out of hand and you probably looked like a mess.

“Where are you taking me?” Bertholdt asked Anine with a confused voice.

“I’m just going to follow you back inside.” He still looked rather confused (like he had already forgotten what had happened), but nodded slowly. Before they went back, Anine leaned over Levi’s shoulder.

“Don’t even try to deny, that you were seconds away from beating the crap out of that boy; you have to control your damn temper, you’re a teacher now,” she whispered, but you heard every word. With that, she escorted Bertholdt back to the party.  
Levi was silent for a minute, staring at where Bertholdt had stood, before glancing over at you.

“Okay, we have to find someone to deal with you from here; who do we need?” he asked and sighed heavily.  
Well, it would have to be Eren, Mikasa or Armin of course.. Wait, Armin would just think you were dying and get one of the others anyway; so Eren or Mikasa.

“Eren or Mi… Ehm, Jaeger or Ackerman,” you mumbled behind your hand.  
The two of you went inside to search for your friends. It was extremely hot in the room, which only made you feel more nauseous than before. You quickly found Mikasa and dragged her out on the hallway – luckily, you didn’t run into Bertholdt.. Again.  
When you got out, Levi quickly summed up the situation for Mikasa who nodded in understanding.

“I’m so sorry,” you said in a low voice, as Mikasa threw your arm over her shoulders.

“It’s okay.” She gave you one of her warm smiles. “Let’s just get you back to your room.”  
Levi gave you both a quick nod, before turning around and walking out the door, leaving you with Mikasa. She then began dragging you towards your room, while you tried walking as much as possible. You weren’t really feeling ‘drunk’ anymore, just sick, dizzy and tired.

1 hour, two aspirins and a change of clothes later, Mikasa left your room, so you could get some sleep. You enjoyed finally laying down and the fresh breeze, coming from your open window. The whole night had already started to become blurry and your room was spinning a bit – you closed your eyes and fell asleep, surrounded by the sweet smell from the garden outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3
> 
> I do not own Snk or any of the characters


	9. Chapter 9

”Good morning miss Sunshine!” Jean called as you entered the dining hall. It was filled with students, either talking about last night or.. Well, talking about last night – and having a late breakfast.

“Shhh, jeez, Kirschtein,“ you said and narrowed your eyes, while walking towards the table. You had sobered up pretty well, but were know left with a headache and sudden movements made you slightly dizzy; the infamous hangover. You didn’t feel fully rested at all, but the noise from the hall, had reached all the way to your room, making it impossible to sleep. “What time is it?”

“Afternoon-something,” Eren giggled as you sat down. You had brought a cup of coffee and a piece of toast and poured down some of the hot beverage, with the naïve wish that the caffeine would kick in immediately. Around the table sat Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Petra and yourself - sometimes Hanji and Sasha joined you as well, your ‘group’ was getting pretty big.

“Ah.” You nodded and looked at Mikasa, who was sitting across you, with Eren on her left and Jean on her right. Yesterday was insanely blurry, but.. You felt like there was something you had to ask her.. You just couldn’t remember right there, no matter how hard you tried.

Hhh… More coffee, you thought and took a large sip. It’s too early to think. If it was important, I’ll probably remember later. 

“So, (name), half of the students are talking about you,” Jean stated in a joyful tone.

“What?” He let the question hang in the air and inquire an answer, while he slowly chewed a spoonful of cereal.

“Apparently, you gave quite the performance,” he finally responded and giggles spread across the table. You just sat there with a perplexed look painted on your face.

“It’s true.” Petra sang with wide eyes and a smile. “Don’t you remember? You were dancing around on the tables? As Jean said, a lot of students are talking about you; even the ones who weren’t there have heard about it. The rumor is spreading like crazy, the teachers think it is the funniest thing ever,” she explained and started giggling again.

"But I… Oh god. Oh god,” you groaned and covered your face with your hands.  
You DID remember; as soon as Petra had explained it, blurry images from you table dancing adventure came back to you. The others were still chuckling and smiling, while you felt extremely embarrassed. Good one, (name), good one.

“Don’t worry about it, you were actually pretty good,” Eren laughed and you removed your hands from your face, mouthing a sarcastic ‘haha’ to him, which he just responded with a smug smile.  
It was really starting to bother that you couldn’t remember anything. Well, you could recall a few things, but mostly because the others mentioned it and you then started to remember a bit. You actually felt slightly frustrated; you felt like there were some things you needed to ask, some answers you needed to get, but you couldn’t rush your memory. It was silly like that, all you could do was sit and wait for the blurry flashbacks.

“Speaking of yesterday; (name), is everything okay with you and Bertholdt?” Armin questioned and looked at you with his big, blue eyes. “He came over to us earlier today and said he was sorry about something that happened?”

“Yeah, he was a total mess,” Jean remarked with his mouth full of cereal (he could eat annoyingly slow). The others nodded and looked at you, with slight hints of worry on their faces.  
You just sat there for a moment, trying to think, when all of the sudden, images from last night started appearing.

“I think he kissed me,” you muttered and bit your bottom lip, eyes wide open. A few gasp spread around the table.

“He what?” Mikasa demanded, with a mixture of anger and surprise on her face.

“Yeah, he WHAT?” Eren asked and leaned in over the table.

“Well.. If I remember correctly, I fell of the table, doing my apparently famous dance and landed on him; or, you know, he catched me,” you explained, the details slowly coming back to you. “And then he kissed me.. and I ran outside.”  
The others looked at you in shock; probably confused that the shy, dark haired boy would do such a thing.

After a few moments, Jean broke the silence. “Then what?”

“Ehm..” The following episode in the hallway, between you, Bertholdt and Levi, hit you like a brick.

Maybe it would be unwise to tell them.. I mean, Jean has already indicated to everyone that me and Levi were ‘flirting’ the other day (Jean, you stupid, rumor-spreading idiot), so maybe telling them about the hallway would be a bad idea?

“And then.. Nothing,” you replied and shrug your shoulders. Fuck – you had completely forgotten that Mikasa knew about the hallway. She gave you a perplexed look, since she knew you were leaving a part out, but you looked her in the eyes and shook your head so briefly, that only she noticed it. Instead of saying anything, she smiled slightly, still holding the eye-contact; she had understood. 

“Huh. That explains why he looked so relieved, when he saw you weren’t here yet,” Eren stated and sat back in his chair. “Well, he told us to give you his sincere apology.”  
The unpleasant memories of last night flashed before your eyes and shook your head, trying to clear your mind.

“Yeah. He had been drinking and you know how weird he gets when he drinks.. No biggie,” you sighed and pushed your chair back. You didn’t really want to talk about it (especially when you hadn’t told the whole story), so you decided to walk a bit by yourself, trying to figure something out.

“Talk to you guys later; I need to nurse my poor, aching head,” you partially joked, holding a hand on your forehead.  
You would have to explain to Mikasa later. 

 

-

 

You wandered around the academy, trying to gather your thoughts. All of the things you had recalled from last night were occupying your mind and you gently massaged your temples, while walking; The table dancing, Bertholdt kissing you, the garden, the hallway with Levi.. Bertholdt had said some pretty stupid things and thinking about it made you uncomfortable – thank god Levi had been there.  
Wait. You were almost positive that you had met Levi before the hallway that night.  
As you were slowly making your way through the long halls, you had reached the gymnasiums. The academy had several gymnasiums in different sizes, but since it was Sunday, there weren’t any students there. You walked down the hall, looking at the large doors, when you heard a noise from one of the rooms. Curious, you walked towards the noise and found that one of the doors were slightly open. You peeked inside, your eyes searching the large gymnasium. In the corner, by the boxing bags stood a person – or rather, stood Levi. The room was only lit up by one of its many lamps and the rays of sun the windows allowed through. He was training and didn’t seem to have noticed you, so you leaned your head against the door frame and looked at him in astonishment. He had an excellent technique combined with amazing foot work; his punches were so hard, that the chains holding the bag, rustled loudly with each hit, but he probably couldn’t hear it – he was wearing a pair of small headphones, the white wire stood out next to his tight black t-shirt.  
As you were watching him, it struck you.

The garden! That’s where I met him, you thought. The memory slowly came back to you and you reached for the necklace, feeling your face getting warmer. Why were you feeling so flustered? He had just helped you, that was his job. You shook your head and focused on Levi again – he was holding a water bottle to his lips, emptying the content.

WHY AM I EVEN HERE?! The sudden realization made your eyes pop open and you backed away from the door. You had just stood there, like you had been in some sort of trance; if he had seen you, it would have been so embarrassing that you could never face him again.  
Your head was aching even more than before and you quickly decided to go and get some water – all of those crazy flashbacks were starting to get the best of you and you needed to calm down. You turned around, walking down the hall with fast steps and your heart pounding hard in your chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I have decided what to do about the whole Mikasax? thing, but feel free to leave your opinion in the comments; NOTHING is secure, until the last page is written and a lot of things can change throughout the story ;)
> 
> Again, thank you so much!
> 
> I do not own Snk or any of the characters


	10. Chapter 10

BANG.

”Argh, fuck!” Annie ranted and rubbed her arm where it had hit the floor.  
Monday morning, you were assigned to spare, two and two; your partner was Annie and you were already getting pretty pissed at each other.. and it was only around 10 minutes into the fight.

“Maybe you should have watched your step?” you said, mockingly. Annie was good and you had fought for a while, before you finally saw an opening – you had then kicked her leg hard enough, for her to lose balance and hit the floor.

“Maybe you should shut the fuck up?” she barked and got on her feet. She then tightened her pony tail and walked slowly towards you in a fighting position. The others were also fighting in groups (made by Levi, of course), while he observed and came with advice (advice and the occasional ‘you are fucking sloppy and your shoes are dirty’).  
Annie ran towards you and threw a punch, which you dodged and you both started punching and blocking, almost by turns. She hit way harder than before and she nearly brought you out of balance a few times. The two of you were always fighting rather intensely, but not because you were competitive, like Eren and Jean, you just really didn’t like each other. It was actually kinda strange, since you never really did anything to her and vice versa. Somehow you just developed this weird form of hatred for one another; you just got on each others nerves really easily. Levi was walking back and forth, but stopped a few meters away from you and Annie and you couldn’t help but think of yesterday, which made your face heat up and you blushed a bit in embarrassment.  
You made a bad move and Annie managed to hit you in the stomach, forcing you to step back.

“Good one, Leonhart,” remarked a deep voice and you turned your head to send your teacher a spiteful look. “Where the hell is your focus today, (last name)?”  
As much as you hated to admit it, he was right. You were fighting worse than usual, like your mind was somewhere else – normally, Annie wouldn’t have gotten that hit in.. But the thought of him standing there had really distracted you. You had to pull yourself together.

You clenched your fists and bit your bottom lip hard. “Yes, sir.”  
You couldn’t tell him what had really brought you out of focus, so you just turned to face Annie again. Even though you didn’t really want to, you quickly glanced over at Levi from the corner of your eye; he crossed his arms, clearly with no intention of leaving.

I’m screwed.

“Fucking Focus,” he ordered, almost like he was responding to your thoughts.  
You and Annie started walking towards one another and you took a deep breath, trying to forget about his presence. You started out with a high kick, aiming for her head. She dodged and tried to grab your leg, but you quickly pulled it back, raised you other leg and span around to gain some force. This time you hit her and she let out a little groan, as you leg slammed into her shoulder. The second your leg was back on the ground, you immediately threw a punch and managed to hit her on the side of her head. Before she could make a comeback, you tripped her and she fell to the floor once more.

How’s that for fucking focus? You thought, with a smug smile.

“Better, brat,” Levi reported with a slightly raised eyebrow and you looked at him in annoyance. Sometimes he just really irritated you; the way he always stood there like he was better than everyone else. You didn’t know why he distracted you so much today and it was really starting to frustrate you.

(name), what is your problem? It’s not like you were caught or anything yesterday.. And there wasn’t anything in it to begin with! Stop letting it distract you.

You were just about to come with some sort of remark (it was just one of those times), when suddenly, your legs were swept away and in the matter of seconds, you were pinned to the floor.

“What the fuck!” you groaned, as Annie tightened her grip around your wrists, hovering over you.

“You are such an idiot.” She narrowed her eyes and you noticed a bit of blood around her mouth, from the hit you had given her.

“Weren’t you supposed to stay the fuck down?!” you hissed and felt your face getting hotter; this time from anger.  
You were laying on your back and your head was pounding from the encounter with the floor.

“Even though you may think that the fight is over,” Levi lectured and took a few steps towards you. “Don’t ever take your eyes of your opponent, brat – that’s just fucking stupid.”  
This was horrible. Normally, this would have never happened, you would never have taken your eyes of Annie, even though she was laying down. It was all his fault for talking to you during a fight! And Annie, she knew you weren’t paying attention, it was such a cheap trick.. This whole situation was just stupid. You had to figure out a way to get her off, which could be difficult.

“Giving up, huh?” Annie grinned and you heard Levi sigh heavily. You were so angry, you could have killed her right on the spot.

Think, (name), think..!

Okay. You had something – it was a bit ‘out there’, but it was the best you had.

“Hey Annie,” you smirked and her smug smile faded a bit.

“Yeah?” she said and narrowed her eyes; she knew you had some sort of ulterior motive.

“You know how I have always told you, that your big nose would become a problem someday?” you said with a little grin.  
Her expression turned into anger, but before she could respond, you put all your strength into lifting your upper body and in one fast motion (completely taking her by surprise), you knocked your head into hers, causing her to quickly pull back and slightly lose balance. She let go of your hands to cover her nose (which was bleeding) and you threw her off.

Slowly, you both got on your feet and you smirked at Annie. “Told you.”

“You fucking bitch,” she spat and wiped off some of the blood with her sleeve. “We are NOT done!”

“Fine!” you hissed and got back into your fighting position. You saw Levi out of the corner of your eye; he had taken a few steps back, but was still watching the two of you closely, with his arms crossed.  
Annie ran towards you with a furious look on her face and threw a punch, which you blocked. Her nose was still gushing blood and red drops were staining her white t-shirt. You tried to come up with a move that could take her out for good, but she barely gave you any openings and you were a bit dizzy from hitting the floor earlier.  
All of the sudden, you got an idea; you couldn’t really remember when you had used this move before, but it seemed like it would do the trick. You kept your arms close to you and waited for her to lower her guard. When she finally did, you took a quick step towards her, but instead of throwing a punch like you usually would, you got even closer to her and placed a knee in her stomach, causing her to bend over a bit. Before she could get up, you elegantly span around and slammed your elbow down on her neck. She fell to the floor with a loud BANG – she wasn’t unconscious, but she wasn’t really present either. You gasped for your breath, exhausted after the long fight.

Yes, good one! You cheered to yourself and a small smile appeared on your face. But where the hell did that move come from? I’ve never used that before, have I?

You turned around and found Levi walking towards you with fast steps. He was emotionless, but his face hinted confusion. What the..

Oh god. Now you remembered that move. You hadn’t used it before, because it wasn’t yours; you had seen it yesterday. It was his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, thank you so much for reading, I really appreciate it! <3
> 
> I do not own Snk or any of the characters


	11. Chapter 11

-Levi’s POV-

That silly little brat, he thought to himself, as he watched (name) and Annie get up from the floor. (Name) had been easily distracted today; she was better than Annie, but she had to stop letting everyone and everything throw her out of focus. If it had been a real fight, she couldn’t just take her eyes of her opponent because someone talked to her, that’s just plain stupid.  
Lucky for her, she managed to get Annie off and they were now standing with a few meters between them.  
He frowned as he noticed the blood from Annie’s nose, slowly dyeing her once white shirt red; a few drops were spread across the floor. He had to remind himself to make her clean it later.

“You fucking bitch,” Annie said, her voice filled with anger. “We are NOT done!”

“Fine!” (name) hissed and got back into her fighting position.  
A few pearls of sweat were appearing on her face and the bun her hair was in was getting quite messy, (h/c) hair strands sticking out here and there. She was wearing a pair of black shorts and a light grey hoodie, her (and Annie’s) sneakers squeaked loudly against the floor as they began fighting.  
He once again stood there, studying their techniques. It was important that he found each students pros and cons, so he could train them properly.  
Annie was good; she had a lot of strength and could usually keep her calm in most situations, but she was too predictable. She was ‘routine’, she had a few different punches and kicks she depended on (and they could definitely do the trick), but when figured out, she could easily (in his opinion) be beaten.  
(Name) was something else. She couldn’t depend on her strength the same way (since she wasn’t as strong as Annie), but what she lacked in strength, she gained in speed. She was fast and also harder to predict, she moved differently.. It was hard for him to put exact words on it, but she kinda just ‘went with it’ and changed her tactics along the way if necessary; a technique that on many levels annoyed his perfectionistic mind, but seemed to work for her. Though, as mentioned earlier, she got distracted too easily and she couldn’t just let her emotions take over during a fight, as seen when she lost to him; the memory made him chuckle quietly for himself.

All of the sudden, (name) ended the fight; she got as close to Annie as she could and placed a knee in her stomach, causing her to bend over a bit. Before she could get up, she quickly and (somewhat, in his opinion) elegantly span around and slammed her elbow down on Annie’s neck.

Wait.. What the.. Levi thought as he recognized the series of movements. A serie, he had rehearsed many times before, until it was perfect. It was one of his more simple moves, only requiring the right balance and speed (instead of focusing on power) by its performer – actually a move, he had thought about teaching (name), since it suited her skills so well. Though, she had done it a little wrong.. Was this the first time she used it? How did she even do it in the first place?

Where the hell has she seen that move?  
Annie fell face-down on the hard floor, the hit almost knocked her out completely. (Name) smiled victoriously and took a moment to catch her breath.

What the actual fuck? No way in hell that the brat could have come up with that herself?! But.. I have never shown it? Am I underestimating her skills? He furrowed his brows and began walking towards (name).

How the fuck….  
-Normal POV-

Oh my god, just smile and wave, smile and wa.. No, don’t wave, idiot! you yelled at yourself in your head. Maybe he hasn’t noticed? Just play stupid!

“S-Sir,” you stuttered as the short man stopped in front of you. He just stood there, looking at you with his calm eyes for a few seconds, before he gazed over at Annie; she was twitching a bit on the floor, groaning from pain every time she tried to sit up. Levi slowly walked past you and took a closer look at the injured blonde. Her nose was still bleeding heavily (probably broken) and she kept mumbling something about a ‘spinning room’ and dizziness. He called over Reiner and had him take her to the nurse’s office; the others had noticed the situation and were slowly gathering around you.

“Damn, (name).. You did that?” Eren asked with wide eyes, as you watched Reiner drag Annie out of the room. 

“Yeah. Guess I did,” you replied and crossed your arms, sighing heavily. You almost felt a little bad for Annie.. Almost.

“Well,” Eren said and got closer to you. “My respect.”  
He then jokingly hit your arm with his elbow and started giggling. You didn’t really want to join him (since you probably would get in trouble for laughing in this situation), but you couldn’t help it – his weird chuckle sound was just too funny. Eren Jaeger possessed many talents and qualities; for example he was an excellent fighter, a loyal friend, a passionate soul and he always knew how to make the people around him laugh.

“HEY!” Levi’s deep voice echoed through the gymnasium and you all straightened your backs, eyes on him. “Did I fucking tell you to stop training?”

“No, sir!” you all yelled – not that you really had anyone to fight at the moment.. Oh well.

“Thought so,” Levi said, his voice wrapped in annoyance. His eyes fell on you and no matter how much you wanted to break the eye-contact, you didn’t. He looked at you like he wanted answers and you feared that looking down would only make you seem more suspicious.

“Go outside and run laps around the academy; do not stop until I personally tell you to.”  
You all mumbled ‘Yes, sir’ and started to turn around.

Did I make it? You thought, as you were about to take the first step against the door. I’ll make it, I’ll make it..

“(L/n)..”

FOR FUCK SAKE.

“You are staying right fucking here,” Levi stated and you froze on the spot. You slowly turned around to face him and your eyes met once again, as the sound of the heavy door closing after the last student echoed through the room.

Okay, keep your calm (name), maybe it’s not about that! I mean he has no evidence.. Has he? No, stop it, you’re overreacting.

“Well, miss (L/n), that was quite a fight,” he said in a soft voice. The distance between you got smaller, as he slowly made his way towards you without taking his eyes of yours. Your heart started racing, but you didn’t move. “I’m especially impressed by that last move - it almost looked like one of my own.”  
Your eyes widened in shock by the sudden confrontation, but you tried your best to get your expression under control.

“R-really, g-guess I just did whatever came first to mind,” you blurted out, your words accompanied by a small nod (not that it was entirely untrue, but you thought the nod would give it a little something extra – like you believed your own words 100%).

He slightly tilted his head and smirked. “Is that so?”

“Y-yes,” you said, putting as much confidence in the word as you could. “Sir,” you quickly added.  
He had stopped walking and you now stood directly in front of each other, with very little space between you. You noticed that his eyes had a little hint of blue in them; like a cold, icy-blue nuance that blended in with the grey. He slowly leaned forward, reducing the distance even more. His eyebrows were the same jet-black color as his soft hair.. Well, not that you had actually ever touched his hair, but you could tell it was soft – it had to be, it was perfect.

“Brat,” he whispered, still looking into your big (e/c) eyes. “Have you been spying on me?”

WHAT, NONONONO, DID HE SEE ME?

“Wha-no-eh-I.. No! Why would you ask that?!” you stammered and your eyes popped wide open once again.

Great, not obvious at all..! you remarked sarcastic in your head. 

“Because I saw you,” he bluntly replied, not a single emotion to be found in his voice.

NONONONONO, THIS IS NOT GOOD, you screamed in your head. You just wanted to run away and be left alone with your embarrassment, but there was nothing to do. No point in denying it anymore.. Just sound casual.

“W-well.. Not intentionally,” you mumbled and gazed down for the first time. “Sorry sir, I didn’t mean to.”  
Yeah, coming clean and begging for the sympathy card was you plan at the moment.

“Hmm.. And you didn’t mean for me to find out?” he questioned and you nodded in reply.

“Well, then..” he looked at you with a grin on his face. “You shouldn’t have told me, should you?”

Your mouth dropped open and you both just stood there, the only sound in the room was Levi’s quiet chuckle. Wha.. what? How did..

Oh my god, he didn’t know. He never knew. HE WAS BLUFFING?!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Snk or any of the characters


	12. Chapter 12

“Y-You didn’t know?” you asked with a perplexed look on your face and he shook his head.

You short-ass son of bitch.

“You’re really an awful liar, (name),” he smirked and tilted his head again, his eyes completely focused on you. Damn you hated when he looked at you like that; it got you all flustered and you had this weird feeling in your chest that you couldn’t control.

“Tell me, brat.” he continued and you swallowed, trying to get rid of the lump in your throat, before you answered.

“Well, it was Sunday; I was just walking around and then I saw you in the gymnasium, I wasn’t even standing there long!” you stated. This was so terribly embarrassing – GOD you wanted to punch him in the face. “Guess the move just got stuck in my head or something.. I didn’t even realize it was yours until after the fight.”

He slowly nodded, looking like he was thinking about your answer.

“I see,” he said and folded his arms on his back. “But.. We can’t just have you running around, using one of my moves, without you performing it 100% correctly, can we?”

“Well, uhm.. W-what are you suggesting, sir?” you questioned, your eyes flickering between Levi and the floor.

“Simple, (L/n),” he started and motioned you towards the middle of the room. “We’ll train, of course.”  
He stayed where he was and you quickly (but carefully) took a few steps in the given direction, until you stood with about 2-3 meters between the two of you. Your heart was pounding hard and you took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. You tried to come up with a plan, to remember his technique; maybe, just MAYBE, you could get a hit in this time – and you really wanted to punch him for bluffing back then.

“Okay, brat. I’ll show you a few basic things and rehearse the move with you a couple of times; afterwards, we’ll try it out in a few sparring rounds.” He just stood there, completely untouched by the whole situation, while you were trying hard to pull yourself together – you really wanted to succeed (at least with a single hit) and not have it end out like the last time you fought.

“Understood?”

“Yes, sir!” you said, mentally adding ‘don’t you fucking twist my arm again’.

“Good, then let’s get started,” he nodded and a smirk appeared on his face. “Oh, Brat?”  
You replied a ‘yes, sir?’ and awaited his answer.

“If you ever fucking spy on me again, then come and join me train instead of just fucking standing there like an idiot.”  
Your mouth dropped open and you furrowed your brows, as you stood there speechless; Levi grinned at the sight of your expression.

…. I am sooooo done with your fucking shit…

-

Okayyyy, it didn’t quite end up like you hoped. You had actually gotten really good at ‘the move’, so good that Levi had agreed to let you use it (not that he could’ve stopped you anyways, but you know) and you were beginning to see a bit of a pattern in his techniques, which helped you a lot while fighting him; but he was still the fastest little bitch on the entire planet, so when you had finally managed to grab his arm, he span out of your grip, right before you could ‘lock it’.

But hey, you actually GRABBED his arm and held it for a while! At least that was progress.. Even though you had really wished to get a hit in.. but he already knew the new move (hell, he kind of invented it) so you couldn’t really use it in a fight against him, it was too predictable (yes, you tried and it didn’t work.. at all) – and he somehow found a way to read you in almost every situation, which really pissed you off.. BUT STILL, PROGRESS!

It was getting pretty late and you had just finished cleaning the floor in the gymnasium. There was a bit of blood from your fight with Annie and even though you protested, Levi still made you clean it up since it ‘technically was your fault’ (and Annie was in no condition to clean it up herself). You had been training for several hours and Levi had only left you once to dismiss the others. Your entire body was aching, you were tired and hungry and your top was sticking to your sweaty back, but you really felt like you had accomplished something, that you had improved; like you were getting closer to beating the crap out of your teacher (okay maybe you were exaggerate a little bit, but you actually felt damn great. Even though he forced you to clean the floor.. again).

After you had put away the cleaning supplies, you went to the middle of the gymnasium and laid yourself down on the floor, stretching your arms and legs (almost like you were forming a star shape) and sighed heavily.

“Tired?” a deep voice asked and you turned your head to look at Levi. A few strands of his jet black hair were sticking to his forehead and he had a small white towel over his shoulders.

“Exhausted!” you answered and took a deep breath, gazing at the ceiling.

“You did well today, brat,” Levi finally said after a moment of silence. You looked over at him again; he was standing with his arms crossed, starring at you with that emotionless expression of his.

“Thank you, sir,” you replied with a genuine smile on your face. Even though you were still kinda pissed about the whole bluffing thing (and would probably try to get back at him and fail miserably), you were still pleased with today’s work.. That, or you just didn’t have the energy to think about it.

Wow, you could really go for a HUGEEEE soda right now..

“Ehhhh…” you mumbled and started twitching a bit in your attempt to get up from the floor – Levi furrowed his brows slightly by the sight.

“What the hell are you doing, brat?” he asked in total confusion, his voice hinting annoyance.

“I need caffeineeee,” you muttered, before you finally managed to sit up and exhaled slowly. “And food. Lots of it.”

Levi gazed at the large clock on the wall and sighed.

“Well, the dining hall is probably pretty empty,” he stated in his monotone voice. “Let’s go before the kitchen closes.”

Wait.. Like, eating.. Together?

“W-what?” you asked and looked up at Levi, who just stared back at you like he was impatient.

“Let’s go to dinner,” he replied, a bit louder this time. “Or do you want to stay and sleep on the fucking floor?”

“Oh.. uhm, yeah, of course,” you finally said, almost like the whole situation had to ‘sink in’, before you could answer.

Okay, it’s just dinner – two people over food, why is that a big deal.. He’s a teacher, you’re a student.. Food, you thought to yourself with a blank look on your face.

All of the sudden, you felt a light kick to your arm and you almost lost your balance (maybe it wasn’t that light after all..).

“Ouch!” you laughed and frowned, rubbing your arm.

“Is it gonna be today, brat?” he asked and started walking.

“Yeah, yeah,” you said and got up, quickly catching up with him on your way towards the dining hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Snk or any of the characters


End file.
